Whispered Promise's
by Voldemorts-A-Unicorn
Summary: Aurora Webber has lost everybody she loves in her life, and is a former cancer patient. When her mom died it was the last straw, and she ran away. What will happen when she gets bitten going across the country? What would happen? Would the Pack help her? Logan Danvers/OC
1. Prologe

**Prologue:  
**

**Chapter One Wasn't Supposed to happen**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. We were both supposed to get better and go home, so we cold _finally _have the life we always wanted. But it always seemed like fate didn't want us to be happy... first it was my dad, then my sister, then her... and I _know _im next.

My dad Alex Webber died in a car crash when I was eleven, my five-year old sister, Alisha, with him, and then my mom and I got cancer, she promised we would pull through. That we would both go home and be our own little family. She broke that promise, and when my mom was close to dying, I was getting rid of the cancer in my body, but she wasn't. Honestly, by then I thought my life was some fucked up fairy tale. I didn't know it would actually become one about a month after my mom died.

* * *

When my moms nurse told me that my mom had passed away, it felt someone had shoved a fire poker into my chest, and that my throat had seized up so much that it was impossible to unravel, and then they told me that I was going to be put into foster care because I was only seventeen and a recovering cancer patient. After that happened, I knew I would have to leave, have to get as far away as I could from this little town that I now despised with all my heart.

So after a month of building up my strength and finally pushing all the cancer out of my body, I ran. I ran away from the graveyard that held the body's of my family, the family that had sighed papers to adopt me, and from the Hospital that I had spent a year of my life in, and the stench of anesthetics and hand-sanitizer.

I ran, and I finally felt safe.

I ran, and I felt loved.

I ran, and it was the best thing I did in my life.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Or just stop because it sucks, and I did a bad job?**


	2. Intro

Another nightmare.

One would think they would be over by now, that they would stop this mental torture in my head. But then again, one would also think the people holding me in a mettle _cage_ would let me go. He never did, so all I did was sit, staring at the mettle bars around my cage. Waiting. Waiting for what, I don't really know. I liked to think I was just waiting for something good to happen.

* * *

"We didn't do this to you." It was the second black haired one this time, he was the one that mostly talked to me.

"I know."

"Than why won't you talk to us? We tried letting you out, we can't do that again."

I didn't respond, and just stared at the bars. I know they were trying to help me, I really did, but didn't they see I _couldn't _be helped?

He sat in silence before standing and making his way to the doors.

"Wait," I called in a small voice, making him turn towards me. "My name is Aurora... all of my family is dead, and I was kidnapped by a lunatic who bit me."

He half-smiled and nodded before heading upstairs.

After ten minutes of staring at the spot his dark form disappeared from view, I stood up and braced my hands on a familiar spot on the bars. Pulling as much as my strength would let, the bars still didn't move. Everyday, for the past month I had been trying to get the bars to break, but they wouldn't budge.

Blinking back tears I flopped on top of the dingy three inch mattress they had provided me with. The only person I could really stand were the two blondes that were about the same age as me. Logan and Katherine, the twins.

Katherine never really talked to me, she just sat there. But she had a vibe to her... like even though she never talked to you, you know you coud trust her.

I didn't remember what happened to me. I only had flashback. I remember a flash of teeth, pain in my arm and then a man talking when I woke up... I didn't know what he was saying though.

He let me go told e that I was a 'warning' to 'the pack'.

A few days later, Logan found me.


End file.
